Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a method of manufacturing a backlight unit of a curved display device, and more particularly, to a method of manufacturing a reflection member of a backlight unit of a curved display device.
Description of the Related Art
Flat panel display devices such as liquid crystal display devices and organic electroluminescence display devices are being used to display images in various information processing devices such as TVs, monitors, notebook computers, and mobile phones.
Recently, a curved display device applied with the flat panel display device is being developed. The curved display device may be provided with a display area having a curved shape to provide an image in which a three-dimensional effect and a sense of immersion are improved to a user.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.